


Little Brunette Monster

by Naomida



Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:12:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomida/pseuds/Naomida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on, I've been on wet bed duties four times in a row, it's your turn!”<br/>“You're the one who got inter-dimensional alien pregnant!” replied Peter, still whining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brunette Monster

Peter woke up to the sound of Johnny groaning in his pillow and someone pounding on the bedroom's door.

“It's your turn daddy-o.” mumbled Johnny, kicking him in the calf.

“ _Nah.._.” whined Peter, turning around to face Johnny.

He tried to find his chest without opening his eyes to push him out of the bed, but Johnny managed to grab his wrist and shake him a little more awake.

“Come on, I've been on wet bed duties four times in a row, it's your turn!”

“You're the one who got inter-dimensional alien pregnant!” replied Peter, still whining.

“Yeah, from your little spermatozoon, so go see what your daughter wants.”

Grumbling and fumbling around until he was able to find what way was down to put his feet on the carpeted floor, Peter slowly got up from the bed, eyes still mostly closed, and managed to open the door without running into it or smacking anything.

“Daddy!” immediately whined the little brunette monster Peter had the pleasure to call his daughter.

Squinting down at her, Peter had a second to admire the way gravity had no control over her hair (she got that from him, which weirdly made him proud because everything else about her was 100% Johnny) before she was wrapping her tiny arms around his legs and pouting up at him.

“I don't want to sleep alone.” she said, batting her eyelashes.

Johnny groaned from the bed but when Peter looked over his shoulder, he still had his face pressed against his pillow.

“Did you get Uncle Reed to tell you a bedtime story again?” asked Peter.

She nodded, making him sigh before he bent down to lift her in his arms, closed the door and returned to the bed.

“We've already told you a million times that you shouldn't talk to your uncle before bed. He doesn't realize that his stories are very scary for children and not everyone is like Val.”

“I know but you said Uncle Ben couldn't tell me stories either and everyone else was busy.” she whined, pouting harder as he gently put her down on the bed.

Johnny immediately wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against his chest, making Peter's heart stutter for a second when she cuddled closer to her other father and closed her eyes, a small smile on the lips.

There truly was something magical about guys with arms and a chest like Johnny holding little kids who had the same dimples as them.

Peter managed to breathe around the warm and tight feeling in his guts long enough to slip back between the covers and put an arm around the both of them, receiving a kiss on the forehead from Johnny for his trouble and a slurred “love you daddies” from his daughter before his eyelids were closing again.


End file.
